Last Thought
by Noe-sama
Summary: Hello, hát egy kis idő után megint ide tévedtem. Most megpróbáltam lefordítani egy ficcemet, bár nem sikerült éppen úgy, ahogy elképzeltem, valahogy az originál jobb lett xD Azért remélem nem lett olyan szörnyű. Ebben most egy kicsit Ichigóval játszadoztam azután, hogy elvesztette az erejét, és előre szólok, hogy nem happy end :) Ja, és bocsi a hibáimért...


_Last Thought_

Olyan rég volt már, hogy utoljára láttam. Már nem vagyok különleges. Ugyan olyan vagyok, mint bármelyik ember ebben a városban. Nem vagyok többet halálisten. Csak egy egyszerű ember vagyok. Már nem érzem a lélekenergiát, nem látok szellemeket sem lidérceket. Ember vagyok. Egyszerű ember, aki nap, mint nap nyolc hosszú órát tölt egy unalmas munkahelyen, aztán a lökött apja idegesítő dumáját hallgatja, vagy éppen a barátnője nyafogását.

Az idegeimre mennek…

A munka szörnyű. Nyolc órán keresztül poros papírok között turkálni az archívumban nem valami nagy bakás. Ettől már csak egy hülye főnök rosszabb. A fizetés is igen csak gyér. Ez nem nekem való. Mit meg nem adnék, azért ha megint halálisten lehetnék és lidérceket irthatnák! Szörnyű, hogy ez már nem lehetséges. Képes lennék egyáltalán úgy harcolni, mint rég? Hiszen már nyolc éve volt. Olyan borzalmas bele gondolni abba, hogy ilyen gyorsan elszaladt az idő, és én olyan keveset értem el. Lassan már azt hiszem, hogy a középkori válság mászik rám. Pedig még csak huszonhárom vagyok!

Az alatt a nyolc év alatt az apám semmit sem változott. Az ember azt gondolná idővel „felnő", de úgy tűnik nem. Ugyan olyan lökött, gyerekes seggfej, mint akkor. Mindig valami akrobata mutatványokat művel, és abban a pillanatban, ahogy belépek a házba, le akar rúgni. Még jó hogy, ott van Yuzu, akiből igen csak szép nő lett. Komolyan csodálom, hogy van kedve ugrálni az körül a vén bolond körül. Viszont meg tanulta használni a serpenyőt a vendégek megvédésére, akiket az apám olyan nagy szeretettel mindig letámad. Kár, hogy Karin már nincs velünk. Két éve kiment külföldre tanulni a barátjával együtt. Majdnem összeestünk mikor bejelentette, hogy az angol irodalmat akarja tanulni. Karin! És az irodalom?! Ő, aki mindig is inkább a sporthoz hajlott, irodalmat megy tanulni! Hiszen az olyan távol van egymástól, mint az Antarktisz Grönlandtól. De minden változik… Karin is felnőtt, és megváltozott.

Úgy ahogy Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad és Mizuiro is… szeretném azt mondani, hogy Keigo is, de úgy tűnik, nála a kamaszkor egy kicsit tovább tart, mint a normális embereknél.

Az összes barátom elment az útjára. Tatsuki karatét tanít, és egymás után nyeri a versenyeket. Ishida az orvosin tanul. Chad Mexikóba ment és Mizuiro pedig Kanadába tanul. Mondhatnám, hogy az összes barátom elhagyott, pedig igazából én voltam az, aki mindenkivel megszakította a kapcsolatot. Olyan kétségbeesetten próbáltam lerázni a múltat. Többet nem is gondolni rá…

Csak egy ember maradt velem a múltból. Orihime, a barátnőm. Mindig is tudtam, hogy szeret, de volt itt valaki más. Itt volt ő. Az a személy, akinek a nevét azóta egyszer sem mondtam ki. Attól a naptól, mióta az útjaink elváltak. Nem volt megható és csendes búcsú. Végül is, hogyan is lehetett volna az, hogyha mindig veszekedtünk. Mindig mikor azokra az időkre gondolok, elmosolyodok. Kivéve, ha az utolsó napunkra emlékszek vissza.

A szobámban ébredtem, és felettem mindjárt megláttam a barátaim arcát. Ott volt ő is. De mint halálisten. Még láttam őt. Éreztem, hogy az erőm gyengül. Nem volt már sok időnk. Azt hittem, hogy akkor az utcán látjuk utoljára egymást. De tévedtem. Azon az éjjelen csendes léptekre ébredtem. Kinyitottam a szemeim, de a sötétség olyan sűrű volt, hogy semmit sem láttam. A lélekenergiákat már nem éreztem, és sem a halálisteneket, sem pedig a lidérceket nem láttam. Még csak kezdtem megszokni, hogy többet nem láthatom őt, mikor újra megjelent előttem. Vagyis csak a körvonalait láttam. Vékonyka fénycsík rajzolta körül az arca minden részletét és a testét. Mereven nézett rám, és én pedig rá. Úgy tűnt, hogy valamit mond, de nem hallottam a hangját. Csak az ajkait láttam mozogni. Értetlenül megráztam a fejem. Sóhajtott és lehunyta a szemeit. Rá jött, hogy hiába beszél hozzám. Néztem a sötétbe, és lassan végig néztem azon a vékony fénycsíkon, ami a testét vette körül. Hirtelen úgy tűnt, megváltozott a színe. Már nem világossárga volt.

- Én is… - suttogtam, az arcát nézve, amit rózsaszínű fénycsík vett körül. Azt akartam mondani, hogy kedvelem őt, de azzal csak fájdalmat okoztam volna neki. Ezért az elkezdett mondatot máshogy fejeztem be, mint ahogy azt akartam:

- Szerettelek.

A szívem összeszorult, mikor kimondtam. Tudtam, hogy ez meg fogja őt hökkenteni. A fejét oldalra döntötte és elkomorodott.

- Tényleg szerettelek - suttogtam tovább a hazugságomat. - De most már van valaki más, akit kedvelek. Közöttünk ez úgy sem működött volna. Két külön világból vagyunk. Már nem vagyok halálisten, többet nem lehetünk együtt. - Felültem. Láttam, hogyan rázza a fejét. A körvonalai elkenődtek és vérvörös színe lett a fénycsíknak.

- Nem lehetünk együtt, mert az én szívem már Orihimé-é - sóhajtottam végül. - Irántad soha nem éreztem azt, amit iránta. - Ezzel a mondattal vége lett. Pont az ellenkezőét érzetem iránta…

A teste vérvörös színű lett. Komor volt. Úgy tűnt, hogy egy könnycseppet láttam legördülni az arcán, de abban a pillanatban kezdett a sötétségbe olvadni. Hátat fordított nekem, és eltűnt. Tudtam, hogy már nincs a szobámban. Megint lefeküdtem és próbáltam megnyugodni. A szívem hevesen vert. Fájt. Nagyon fájt.

Vagyis hát, a mai napig fáj…

- Ichigo, jó lenne, ha figyelnél, mikor az esküvőről beszélek. - Messziről hallottam egy hangot. A hang irányába fordítottam a fejem. A szemeim Orihime dühös tekintetével találkoztak. Kezeit szorosan összefonta a mellkasa előtt, és a homlokán néhány ránc jelent meg.

- Bocsánat - mormogtam csendben.

- Nem gondolod, hogy az utóbbi időben valahogy sokszor félre vagy? El kellene menned egy orvoshoz. - Elfordult, és átment az út másik felére.

Orihime nagyon megváltozott. Jobban, mint ahogy azt szerettem volna. Mikor megkértem, hogy legen a barátnőm, a nyakamba ugrott, és nagy örömmel igent mondott. De ahogy teltek az évek, mindig nyafkább lett. Olyan volt, mint egy elkényeztetett gyerek. Vagy puffaszkodott, vagy elsírta magát, csak hogy megkapja azt, amit akar. Legutoljára egy méreg drága esküvői ruha volt az, amit annyira akart. Azt állította, hogy nem abban lesz, ő lesz a legcsúnyább menyasszony az egész világon. Nem volt választásom. Engednem kellett. Istenem, hogyan fogom én leélni az életemet egy ilyen banya mellett?...

_Fáj… Mi fáj ennyire?..._

Kinyitottam a szemeimet, és elvakított a nap. Valami puhán feküdtem. A kezemmel magam körül matattam, akkor jöttem rá, hogy füvön fekszek. Fiatal, zsenge füvön. De hát az előbb még tél volt és hullott a hó. Akkor meg miért van hirtelen tavasz? Miért süt a nap? Miért van ilyen kellemes meleg? Miért csiripelik a madarak a „tavaszi" éneküket? Miért nézek a kék égre, melyen itt-ott fehér felhők úszkálnak?

Lassan felültem. Körül néztem. Ez a hely… olyan ismerős, és még sem ismerem. Valami kert, vagy mező. Balra egy nagy házat láttam. Fura… Ez az egész valamire hasonlít. Nagy nehezen sikerült feltápászkodnom. Kinyújtóztam. Az egész testem elgémberedett. Meddig feküdtem itt? Megráztam a fejem, miközben minden csigolyám megroppant. Utáltam ezt a hangot. Undorító volt, de most valahogy jó esett. Magam fölé nyújtottam a kezeimet, és vettem egy mély levegőt. Olyan tiszta volt. Éreztem, hogyan árad szét a tüdőmben. Minden egyes sejtem levegőért sóvárgott. Mintha már egy ideje nem „lélegeztek" volna. Csukott szemekkel, mélyen lélegeztem.

Egyszer csak gyereknevetést hallottam. Attól a háztól jött, amit balra feküdt tőlem. A kapuból egy kisfiú szaladt ki a rétre. Koromfekete haja volt, és nagy kék szemei. Az arcát boldog mosoly díszítette, és fel-alá szaladgált. Nem tudtam nem elmosolyodni. Olyan boldognak tűnt. Kezeit széttárva repülősdit játszott. Már közel volt hozzám, mikor a fa kapu mögül kilépett egy nő és egy férfi. A nőn lila kimonó volt fekete virágokkal. Rövid, fekete hajába egy lila virágot tűzött. A férfi, aki mellette sétált, fekete kimonót viselt, amin már messziről lehetett látni, hogy igen csak drága volt. A hajában kenseikan volt. Máris megismertem. Byakuya volt az. Viszont nem volt olyan komoly, mint valamikor. Az arcán mosoly játszadozott, és a futkosó gyermeket figyelte. Azonban nem tudtam rá jönni, ki az a nő vele. Lehet, hogy megint megházasodott, gondoltam.

- Bácsi, miért van rajtad ilyen fura ruha? - Oda szaladt hozzám a kisfiú. Három, négy éves lehetett.

- Haru, hagyd a… - kiáltott a fiúnak a nő, de mindjárt meg is döbbent. Meglepődve nézett rám, és csak akkor vettem észre…

- Rukia? - suttogtam és elképedve pislogtam.

Rá néztem a fiúra, aki mellettem állt. Láttam őt benne. A szemei olyanok voltak, mint neki, bár egy kicsit más színű. Az arcvonásaiban is láttam őt, bár egy sokkal durvábbal keveredtek.

- Kurosaki Ichigo? - meglepetten megszólalt Byakuya.

- Anyu, apu, ti ismeritek ezt a bácsit? - Feléjük fordult a kisfiú.

- Ismerjük, fiam - válaszolta Byakuya, miközben egész idő alatt rám nézett. Elég kellemetlen volt. Már az is igen csak meghökkentett, hogy Rukiának van egy fia. Plusz, hogy tőle van. A fürkésző tekintete igazán nem hiányzott. Már tudtam hol vagyok. Soul Society-be kerültem. De miért?! Így akarnak kínozni? A nő, akit szeretek és mindig is szeretni fogok, és akinek fájdalmat okoztam, is itt van. Ezért kerültem ide? Ez a büntetésem? Hogy férjhez ment? Hogy gyermeke született? Hogy boldog? Hogy újra rá talált a szerelem, és engem elfelejtett?...

Mély levegőt kellett vennem, hogy össze ne essek.

- Üdvözöllek, Ichigo. Úgy tűnik, csatlakoztál hozzánk - megszólalt végül Rukia. Egy picit el is mosolyodott.

- Még ha egy kicsit korán is - fűzte hozzá Byakuya.

- Haru, gyere ide. - Rukia a fiú felé nyújtotta a kezét. Bólintott és szófogadóan oda ment hozzá. Maga elé állította, és felém fordította őt. - Ez itt Ichigo bácsi. Valamikor nagyon erős halálisten volt. Már meséltem róla, ugye? - A kisfiú bólintott.

- Szóval ő volt az, aki legyőzte Aizent, de elveszítette az erejét - mondta, és bámulattal nézett rám.

- Pontosan. Mutatkozzál be neki szépen. Úgy tűnik, hogy mostantól ebben a világban fog élni. - Egy kicsit előbbre tolta a fiát Rukia.

- A nevem Kuchiki Haru, nagyon örülök, hogy megismerhetem. - Meghajolt.

- Én is nagyon örvendek - viszonoztam a köszöntés meglepődve.

Rukia mosollyal az arcán figyelte a fiát, majd rám nézett.

- Bocsáss meg, de nekünk most mennünk kell. Ha valamire szükséged lesz, nyugodtan szólj - mondta, és apja után küldte a fiát, aki már pár méterrel előttük volt. Rukia még egy kicsit mosolyogva figyelte a fiát és a férjét, aztán az arcára fagyott a mosoly, és újból rám nézett.

- Meglepődtél, ugye? - kérdezte vérfagyasztó hangsúllyal.

- Egy kicsit - válaszoltam.

- Megbántottál, és még hozzá nagyon, de túltettem magamat rajta. Most már egyenrangú lények vagyunk? Nem élünk két külön világban? - Jeges tekintettel nézett a szemeibe. Kirázott a hideg. Az összes hajam égnek állt tőle.

- Most már nem - bólintottam, és próbáltam nyugodtnak látszani.

- Tudod, ha akkor nem mondtad volna nekem azokat a dolgokat, megvártalak volna - mondta, és a hangjába egy pici szomorúság lopózott. - De - Becsúsztatta a kezét a ruha ujjába. - hibát követtél el. - Lassan kihúzott onnan valamit. - Lehet, hogy túltettem magamat rajta, de soha… soha… nem bocsájtottam meg neked - suttogta, miközben a kezében egy wakizashi villant meg, mely egy pillanattal később a mellkasomba fúródott.

- El sem tudod képzelni, hogyan éreztem magamat akkor. - Elkapott, és lassan a földre roskadt velem, és a puha fűre fektetett.

- Olyan megalázva éreztem magamat. Visszatértem, hogy elmondjam neked, hogy mit érzek, megszegtem a főkapitánynak adott ígéretemet, és te így elutasítottál. Na, és hogy van Orihime? Remélem jól - suttogta.

- Bocsáss meg. Hazudtam. Mindig is szerettelek. - Kinyögtem nagy nehezen. Az erő lassan elszállt a testemből. A seb nem fájt, de gyenge voltam.

- Túl késő. - Fülemhez hajolva súgta. Aztán felállt, és lassan távolodott tőlem. Még egyszer felém fordult, de akkor már csukódtak a szemeim. Újból a körvonalait láttam. Mint akkor éjjel. Azt a fényt körülötte. Most viszont kék volt. Jeges volt és messzire kiterjedt. Becsukódtak a szemeim, és a nagy sötétségbe találtam magamat az utolsó gondolattal, amit magammal vittem a nemlétbe:

_„Még ha saját kezeiddel is vetettél véget a már úgy is értéktelen életemnek, akkor is szeretlek."_


End file.
